Consumers spend a lot of time choosing among different name brand products. After enjoying a bottle of wine for example, it is sometimes desirable to select another similar tasting bottle of wine to enjoy. The decision process oftentimes involves relying on subjective recommendation of others, trade magazines, tasting panels, wine newsletters, and the like. These sources are by their very nature subjective, however they often mitigate the possibility of the second bottle not being as enjoyable. Alternatively, consumers could rely on their own senses, such as sight, taste and smell. This alternative route generally requires the user to make an additional purchase. Typically, the purchase could be in a retail environment or over the Internet.
Human tasting panels have been used in the food and beverage industry for decades and represent one subjective system to evaluate products. Generally, there are different types of testing panels: 1) a technical panel, which uses highly trained members skilled in tasting systems such as descriptive analysis; 2) a general panel which uses untrained but experienced members in for example, a triangle technique (described below), and 3) a consumer panel that uses consumer testing organizations or an average consumer.
Various types of methods exist for sensory evaluations by taste panels. For instance, the discrimination method determines how products are perceived and determines the significance of their differences. There are at least four different discrimination methods. The most common discrimination method is the triangle test. In the triangle test, panelists receive three coded samples. The members are told that two of the samples are the same and that one sample is different. Panelists are asked to identify the odd sample, or which two samples are similar. This discriminatory testing method is often used as a tool in quality assurance programs. Triangle tests are also used in product development studies to determine if various ingredient substitutions or changes in processes will result in adverse product effects.
Another system is the duo-trio test. In this test, three samples are presented. One sample is labeled as the reference and the other two are coded. One of the coded samples is identical to the reference and the other coded sample is different. Panelists are then asked to identify the coded reference sample. Both the triangle and the duo-trio methods can be used to screen panelists for their ability to reputably select a specific trait when tasting products e.g., beverages for flavor. Yet another testing method is the paired-comparison test. In this method, a pair of coded samples is presented for comparison on the basis of some specified characteristic such as saltiness, sweetness, etc. The panelist must often determine samples having the specified descriptors. This method is similar to the triangle tests, however fewer samples are required and there is less tasting.
Still further, another method is the ranking test. The ranking test is an extension of the paired-comparison test. Panelists receive three or more coded samples and are asked to rank samples for intensity of some specific characteristic. Ranking tests are often used to screen one or two “best samples” from a group of samples rather than to thoroughly test all samples.
In addition to the aforementioned discrimination methods, descriptive methods determine qualitative and quantitative traits of a sample such as a beverage, by use of a small-trained panel (about 5 to 100 members). Techniques such as a flavor profile, a textural profile and quantitative descriptive analysis (QDA) are used. Descriptive analysis may require at least three evaluative processes. First, discrimination of the trait; second, description of the trait; and third, quantifying the trait. The steps of discrimination and description of traits are qualitative. Moreover, the language used in the analysis is developed through careful training and practice with the panel. This requires panelists to develop a common vocabulary that catalogues various sensory stimuli with appropriate language. Thus, descriptive analysis is a complex cognitive process that requires more mental acuity than sharp taste or olfactory senses.
Discrimination among stimuli is only part of the qualitative process. The third step in descriptive analysis is to quantify the traits. Two products may be quite similar in their qualitative components, but differ overall because of the relative intensities of these descriptors. Descriptive analysis is one sensory method that deals with the total picture or profile of a beverage product.
In addition to the above methods, many types of scales or scoring methods e.g., hedonic scale, are used for preference evaluations. These scoring methods include structured scales or graphics. In structured scales, a scale having at least 7 to 10 points is recommended because panelists tend to avoid using the end points on the scale. To use less than a 7-point scale may not allow the panelists to show the degree of variation observed.
In view of the foregoing, what is needed in the art are systems and methods to correlate human preference of a consumer product with the physical attributes or descriptors of the product itself. In addition, systems are needed that eliminate the need for human expert sensory panels. The present invention fulfills these and other needs.